


That's An Option?

by Briarwitch



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Polyamory, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarwitch/pseuds/Briarwitch
Summary: Dan and Eddie are hanging out, and Venom is bored.





	That's An Option?

“And then, and then—!” Eddie said, practically shouting over Dan’s laughter. “They rescue him, but no one puts out the signal fire. So there I am, talking a statement from the owner of the boat, and I look up, and across the water I see this big plume of smoke.”

“Oh no,” Dan chuckled.

Eddie gestured with his beer. “So I say, “uh, guys?” And all the firemen turn around in unison, like it’s some comedy skit, and they _run_ back to the fire boat.” He took a drink and laughed again. “Not one, not _one,_ of those highly trained professional assholes put out the goddamn fire.”

“You’re making that up,” Dan said, barely able drink his own beer for smiling.

“Oh if I were going to make something up, it would be a lot less unbelievable,” Eddie countered. He took a long drink and set his bottle down on the coffee table. “But you know the best part?”

“Tell me.”

“The best part is when I got back to my apartment, one of my roommates was there, and before I could even open my mouth he says “I was working out with a bunch of firefighters at the gym today, and they suddenly all just left.”.”

Dan cackled.

“He even saw the fire driving home,” Eddie laughed, “and could _not_ figure out how a fire got started in the middle of spit of an island in the river. He just went “Welp, I’m never hearing how that happened”.”

**_“Well, you seem like you’re having fun.”_ **

Eddie shook his head abruptly, as if shoeing away a fly. “Ah, so what about you?” he asked. “I’m sure you’ve got better stories than junior reporter pre-New-York Eddie Brock.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Dan said, setting his beer down. “But I suppose we all did some crazy things during residency.”

“You? Dr. Sunshine? Now _that_ I don’t believe.”

**_“Are you ignoring me? Really?”_ **

“Oh, practical jokes are a staple of medical residencies,” Dan insisted. “Once I put a pair of eyeballs in this other guy’s pickle jar.”

**_“What’s wrong with that? Other them then being dead, I guess.”_ **

Dan launched into the story, and Eddie risked a very quiet shush that he then covered with a laugh.

**_“Eddie_ ** _. **”**_

“—so I open the fridge door, and there’s Greg’s pickle jar with this big note on it—”

**_“Eddie.”_ **

“And my immediate thought, is—”

**_“Eddie.”_ **

“What?” Eddie blurted.

Dan paused. “Sorry?”

“Oh, no,” Eddie said, trying to smile. “Sorry, I, uh, misheard that last part. What did you say?”

**_“Eddie, I’m bored.”_ **

Eddie made an effort to listen to Dan’s story, and laughed with him when it was over.

“Hey,” Eddie said, picking up his beer. “Thanks for coming over man, I really appreciate it, you know?”

“Of course,” Dan said. “I thought you’d want to hear the good news as soon as possible. I’m just sorry it took so long to get the results back.”

**_“He didn’t need to come. I already told you that I fixed your organs.”_ **

“You’re a real nice guy, you know that Dan?” Eddie said. He drank the last of his beer and set it back on the coffee table. “You really roll with the punches.”

**_“What’s with the guilt? Are you—oh…”_ **

“I really should tell you something,” Eddie said. He gave Dan a very abridged version of that night in the woods—leaving out the fact that Venom was controlling Anne at the time. That made it sound much worse, but he was already going against Anne’s wishes telling Dan in the first place, he wasn’t about to escalate things further by making Dan worry about her organs.

“It really was a one time, adrenaline based thing, I swear,” Eddie said.

**_“Liar.”_ **

“She’s totally yours, buddy,” Eddie continued over Venom. “I just didn’t want any big secrets ruining things, you know?” He braced himself, unsure just how much Dan’s nice guy persona could take.

But Dan just nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I appreciate your honesty, Eddie,” He said. “Thank you, it means a lot that you would tell me, but you don’t need to worry about me… well, worrying about you.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes. No way even Dan could let him off the hook that easily.

**_“He’s not mad,”_** Venom said.

Eddie still wasn’t convinced—and he wasn’t entirely sure that Venom could _actually_ read people’s emotions. “You’re really not jealous?” Eddie pressed.

Dan shrugged. “Why should I be? I know how Anne feels. You two were engaged—those feelings don’t go away so easily.”

Eddie frowned, even more confused. Dan wasn’t _wrong,_ just… if the situation were reversed Eddie knew he wouldn’t be taking it as well as Dan was. “Shouldn’t that worry you?”

“No.” Dan smiled reassuringly. “I love her, and she loves me. I don’t think there’s anyone who she will love enough to never want to be with me again.”

**_“That’s what he thinks.”_ **

“But if she found someone she really wanted to be with I certainly wouldn’t stop her,” Dan continued, surprising both Eddie and Venom. “I love her too much.”

Eddie blinked, not sure what _that_ was supposed to mean. “You’re being awfully casual about this,” he finally said.

“Believe me, I’m not. I _have_ talked to Anne about this, you know.” He chuckled, still perfectly at ease. “She was tying herself up in knots trying to reassure me that there wasn’t anything going on between you two. I finally had to sit her down and tell her that if she loves someone she shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”  He paused, giving Eddie a thoughtful look. Eddie didn’t know if he was supposed to say something or not. This was absolutely _not_ the way he had been expecting this conversation to go, and he felt at a loss.

_“That does it,”_ he thought, a sinking feeling in his stomach. _“There is no way I will ever be this nice. It would be too cruel to take this away from Anne.”_

**_“Bullshit,”_** Venom growled.

 “And,” Dan said tentatively, interrupting a potential, internal argument. “If it’s someone we both love all the better.”

Eddie blinked, startled, and realized that Dan had inched just a little bit closer. His mind jumped to what he _thought_ Dan meant… but no, that couldn’t be right. He was just horny and desperate.

**_“Ooo… wait, is that an option?”_ **

Well, sure, there were plenty of people who were polygamists, but Dan didn’t seem…

**_“Oh, fuck, it is! You didn’t tell me that.”_ **

“Uh, Dan I…” Eddie started, before Venom could race too far ahead.

**_“Kiss him.”_**

Eddie snapped his mouth shut and felt himself flush. Dan was looking at him, and goddamn it if Eddie couldn’t read his expression _at all._

**_“Go on, he wants you to.”_ **

Eddie had a feeling that Venom was the one who wanted to, and now the silence was stretching on too long…

**_“You want to.”_ **

_“I can’t,”_ Eddie thought desperately, willing Venom to hear. Answering him in his head wasn’t always easy, but he hoped it would work this time.

**_“Fine. I’ll do it.”_ **

Before Eddie could protest Venom seized control of his muscles and pulled him towards Dan. Eddie tried to pull back, only to realize that Dan was leaning forward, hands half-raised. Startled that his first wild assumption had actually been correct. Eddie let Venom meet Dan in a crushing kiss. Dan folded his hands behind Eddie’s neck, parting his lips slightly, inviting him inside. Venom, of course, obliged him eagerly.

There were consequences to this—maybe not the same consequences as biting off random people’s heads, but they couldn’t just go around making out with Eddie’s ex’s boyfriend. Eddie _tried_ to project this apprehension to Venom, but Venom pointedly ignored him.

_“Ah, fuck it,”_ Eddie thought as Venom eased Dan down onto his back, Eddie on top of him. _“Fine, I got this. Let me.”_

Venom withdrew with a feeling of smugness, and Eddie returned Dan’s kiss enthusiastically. It had been a long time since another human being had touched him like that. Venom was great in so many ways, but it wasn’t quite the same. Dan had the right temperature, the right taste, the right sounds.

Dan pulled away and started trailing kisses down Eddie’s face, his hands caressing his thighs, going to his belt.

“Fuck, yes,” Eddie groaned, tilting his head back. His cock was already beginning to strain against his jeans. Beneath his shirt, Venom beaded out onto his skin. He pulled himself into the form of silicone-smooth tentacles and added his caressing touches to Dan’s.

It felt so nice that Eddie didn’t spare it more than an appreciatory thought. He straightened, helping Dan with his pants, then leaned forward with a moan as Dan wrapped his long fingers around his cock.

Dan caught him in another kiss, his mouth hot and needy. Still kissing, Eddie braced one hand against the couch and began undoing the buttons of Dan’s shirt one handed. He nearly bit Dan’s lip when he realized the other man had gotten his pants down somehow, and a smooth, body-warmed tentacle wrapped their cocks together.

Dan froze.

Eddie kept kissing him for a second before he realized it, then broke off, knowing something had gone wrong but too horny to think of what.

“Eddie, where are your hands?” Dan asked. His eyes had gone wide, and three of Venom’s thin tendrils snaked through his hair.

Eddie blinked, then realized that Venom had sprouted a practical nest of horrors and was caressing him and Dan in tandem.

**_“Why did you stop?”_** Venom asked as a thicker pair of tentacles wrapped around the two men’s thighs, locking them together.

“Oh, fuck,” Eddie groaned.

“Jesus Christ, Eddie, is that the P—”

Eddie slammed his hand over Dan’s mouth before he could say the “P” word. “Not that word, okay?” Eddie said quickly. “I, uh, probably should have told you that Venom was still here, though to be fair, I didn’t really think that this would happen.”

Dan shifted, and Eddie took his hand from his mouth. Dan _tried_ to sit up, but one of Venom’s tentacles slithered over his chest and held him down.

“Hey now,” Dan protested.

“It’s not me,” Eddie said, wincing. “Venom!”

**_“Tell him I want to keep going.”_ **

“Son of a… tell him yourself then.”

There was a millisecond pause, then more of the black, liquid flesh rose out from Eddie’s shoulder. A line of teeth appeared, and Venom pulled his face together and grinned a ragged smile at Dan.

Dan made a strangled, high pitched sound at the back of his throat, and Eddie winced. He should have kept his mouth shut…if the mood hadn’t been ruined before it was now. He had started to like how Venom looked, but Dan had only ever seen the pile of moving goo version.

**_“Hi Dan,”_** Venom said, his voice, now that it was out of Eddie’s head, sending an excited shiver up his spine.

“Uhhh……” Dan’s eyes darted from Eddie’s to Venom’s. “Hi.”

**_“Ooo, he didn’t scream. Guess he is a keeper.”_ **

“Eddie...” Dan said, his face a frozen mask of cautions alarm.

“Yeah, Dan?”

“It…he… has a face,” Dan said slowly.

“Y...yeah.”

Dan wasn’t freaking out, so that was good. Though sooner or later the shock was going to wear off and then things could get ugly.

“And he can talk.”

**_“You knew that.”_** Venom interupted. **_“Anne told you that.”_**

“All I knew was that Eddie had a…” Eddie shook his head ever so slightly. Dan paused and licked his lips. “…had a medical issue, and was hearing voices.” Dan cleared his throat nervously. “No one told me anything other than that.”

That surprised Eddie, actually, enough that he stopped feeling quite so mortified. “Really? Anne didn’t… give any explanation about the Life Foundation or any of that?”

“No.”

Venom tsked at him. **_“Did you even ask? For a smart guy you’re not very curious.”_**

“Can I sit up now?” Dan asked weakly.

Eddie and Dan winced as Venom squeezed their softening dicks.

**_“Ug, fine, spoil sports.”_ **

Venom pulled his various appendages away, and they disappeared into Eddie. He left his head floating over Eddie’s shoulder, and the two men fixed their clothing. They ended up sitting side by side on the couch, not really looking at one another.

“He’s not…” Dan started, and Venom’s head turned to him with his white eyes narrowed. “Um, sorry, you’re not contagious, are you?”

**_“I’m not leaving Eddie for you, if that’s what you’re asking.”_ **

“And you’re _not_ eating him from the inside out?” Dan gave Eddie a critical look. Eddie knew exactly what he’d looked like when Venom had first jumped into his body, and he knew that he looked much healthier now—hell, having Venom there to consume all the extra calories and heal any real damage made him healthier than he had been in years.

**_“Clearly.”_ **

“So what…are you?” Dan leaned forward, the fear he’d shown draining from his face. He looked intently at Venom, almost cutting Eddie out of the conversation. “Where is your consciousness centralized? You seem to be able to exit, what, through his pours? The spaces between his cells? You were in his _blood_ when we first tested it. How—” He caught Eddie looking at him from the corner of his eye and broke off with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to exclude you.”

“No, no it’s fine,” Eddie said. He was too relieved to feel insulted.

**_“I’m the one who usually gets excluded.”_ **

“I can imagine.” Dan frowned and turned back to Eddie. “It doesn’t _hurt,_ does it?”

“No.” **_“No.”_**

Eddie and Venom shared a glance, and Venom continued. **_“I’m an alien,”_** Venom said. **_“I believe Eddie calls it “E.T.”_**

“I never called you that,” Eddie protested as Dan snorted.

**_“I can’t answer anything other than that, though.”_ **

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Can’t or won’t?”

**_“Bitch, do you think Eddie knows how his heart beats? Or the process by which his kidney’s filter blood? He doesn’t even know that’s what his kidneys do.”_ **

“I do so,” Eddie interjected.

“Oh, I see,” Dan said, nodding. “Well, maybe we could…”

“No tests,” Eddie said firmly. “Absolutely not. Why do you think I didn’t tell Anne he was back?”

Dan opened his mouth, closed it, and grimaced. “Yes, that’s fair I suppose.”

Eddie sighed and leaned back against the couch. He ran his hand through his hair and gave Dan a good, hard look. “You’re taking this a lot more calmly then I imagined.”

Dan smiled. “Well, I value having a flexible mind.”

**_“Now that we’ve established that no one’s getting vivisected or eaten,”_** Venom asked, head turning to look from Dan to Eddie, ** _“do you still want to fuck?”_**

Eddie tensed, blushing again.

**_“Because Eddie does.”_ **

“Damn it, Venom,” he snapped, rounding on his symbiote.

Venom grinned and ran his tongue over Eddie’s face. Dan was sitting close enough that Eddie could feel him shiver.

  ** _“You can’t hide that from me, babe,”_** Venom said.

Eddie’s still-interested cock twitched, making his blush deepen. “You’re making Dan uncomfortable,” he protested.

“It’s alright,” Dan said, voice tight again. “I mean, I’m certainly not opposed to—”

That was all the consent Venom needed.

Two broad tentacles whipped out from underneath Eddie’s shirt and coiled around Dan’s arm, pushing him back on the couch. Eddie pitched forward of Venom’s volition, and once against found himself stomach to stomach with Dan. Eddie shifted and grinned tentatively. Maybe it was having his wrists pinned, but Dan’s hard-on was back in full force.

Dan licked his lips, eyes bright. “Well?” he asked, voice husky.

“Well?”

“Are you two going to kiss me or…?”

Eddie didn’t need Venom pushing him for that. Dan’s mouth was just as good the second time.  Eddie ran his tongue over the other man’s lip, making him hum with pleasure.  Venom’s head had melted away at some point, but now he came boiling out of Eddie’s skin, hundreds of little tendrils caressing the two men and tugging at their clothes. Eddie heard a button pop as Venom pulled his shirt up, and spared a thought to be grateful that he hadn’t worn his favorite hoodie. Venom tended to rip things.

**_“You people wear too many clothes anyway,”_** Venom growled as a thicker trio of tentacles pulled their pants off.

Eddie would have laughed, but he had his mouth full. He was so intent on kissing, touching, and being touched that he didn’t realize that they were being lifted up until he was almost vertical again. Dan noticed at the same time, and they broke of their kiss to share a momentarily confused look. Then the part of Venom clinging to Dan’s back shot out a cluster of arms and grabbed the wall. Dan whooped in excitement as they slammed against the side of the apartment, the force pressing them even closer together.

Dan’s erection dug into Eddie’s stomach. He reached for it, only to have Venom pull his arm back.

“Hey,” Eddie protested, pulling uselessly at his bonds. The complaint turned into a groan as Venom wrapped around both of their cocks. Dan grabbed Eddie’s face and pulled him back into a deep, hungry kiss.

Dan gasped, and Eddie guessed why a moment later when a questing, slick tentacle thrust itself inside him. They clutched at one another, gasping and moaning as Venom rocked them in tandem. Dan collapsed into Eddie’s arms, and it was all Eddie could do to catch him. He was so fucking full, and the contrast between Venom’s smooth, pliant form and Dan’s firm, solid body made him shudder in ecstasy.

Dan clawed at Eddie’s back, his nails dragging across the skin. Eddie felt Venom boil up from his back, catching Dan’s hands in his clinging flesh. Dan moaned again and sunk his teeth into Eddie’s shoulder.

**_“Oh, we’re biting now, are we?”_ **

The darkness holding Dan to the wall shifted, Venom’s white eyes appearing. Eddie felt a twinge of worry as the teeth picked themselves out from the inky darkness, but Venom distracted him by splitting the tentacle around his cock in two, wrapping the tendrils tight enough to make Eddie gasp.

Venom eased them down to the floor and bent Eddie onto his back, his incline supported by Venom’s writhing flesh. Two clawed hands pulled themselves together from the darkness, pulling Dan’s hips back. Dan went reluctantly, hands trailing down Eddie’s glistening chest. Eddie followed him with his eyes, panting, and saw Dan grab his cock, saw Venom’s tentacles unlace themselves so Dan could run his tongue over the bulging vein on the underside.

 Eddie groaned, and Dan grabbed his thighs, spreading them further, Venom running over Dan’s hands and snaking up Eddie’s skin, adding to the sensation.

**_“Eddie.”_ **

Eddie looked up and saw Venom’s face hovering inches from his. Venom grinned and opened his mouth wide. Fear spiked through arousal, heightening it with sweet adrenaline, and Venom lunged at him. Teeth scrapped his cheeks, and the hot, wet pseudo-muscle of Venom’s gullet pressed in on all sides. It only took him a second to realize that Venom wasn’t actually eating him. His panic turned to excitement, and his hips bucked involuntarily against Dan, who swallowed his cock just as thoroughly as Venom swallowed him.

Everything shuddered, and Venom formed around him. Eddie groaned, suddenly feeling _everything_ —the tentacles inside both himself and Dan, the tight heat of his own body, Dan’s lips working up and down his cock, _everything._ It was too much. It all ran together as heat pooled in Eddie’s gut and tremors shook his legs inside of Venom’s embrace. His eyes flew open as he came, and he saw as Venom saw—a tangle of heat signatures that blurred together in a dazzling rainbow.

He blinked, and the vision was gone. Venom ran like warm wax down his face, gently laying him down on the floor next to Dan as he melted back inside of Eddie. Dan managed to raise his head enough to look around blearily, then lay back down with a tired sigh. He grouped for Eddie’s arm and pulled him closer. Eddie wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his chest.

They lay like that for some time, utterly spent. Finally, Dan broke the silence.

“Wow,” he said.

Eddie tried to laugh but it came out as a dry wheeze. Dan shifted and tried to sit up. Eddie helped him, then leaned against the wall and hugged him loosely.

“Wow is good,” Eddie said tentatively. Now that Venom and his dick weren’t egging him on, he was starting to wonder if he had just made a mistake.

**_“You worry too much,”_** Venom said, voice softer than normal, almost a sleepy whisper.

Eddie opened his mouth to answer, but Venom took control of his voice. **_“We are going to tell Anne, right? Because I’ve got some ideas.”_**

Dan startled and turned his head to look up at Eddie. Eddie offered a crooked smile. “I should warn you—he _really_ likes Anne.”

Dan chuckled. “Don’t we all?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn you not to get your hopes up, Venom may have ideas, but I don't. I don't intend to write anything with Anne. Thanks for reading!


End file.
